A Night on the Town
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: When Castle and Beckett go out on a date, they aren't alone as they think. Season Five, taking place before Still.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and that's fine with me. :)

**Summary:** When Castle and Beckett go out on a date, they aren't alone as they think. Season Five, taking place before Still.

**A/N**:This was an anonymous prompt given to me on tumblr: Caskett on a date, but from an outside perspective. I may have gone a little wild with it, but my mind took the idea and flew. ;)

Thank you for the prompt, anon! Even though the circumstances were well beyond my control, you have my sincerest apologies for this being so late.

* * *

**A Night on the Town**

Castle smiled as he took Kate's hand in his, shaking it gently before he left the precinct. Quietly, he asked, "See you in a few?"

"Right behind you," she answered, smiling the smile that he knew was his, and his alone. "Just wait for me at our usual spot, like always."

He nodded and let her hand slip from his. He walked to the elevator, thinking of all the plans he had for tonight. It wasn't anything extravagant, but having tomorrow off gave them the entire night. Just the two of them, and whatever came to be.

Castle tried to hide the skip in his step as he left the building and to their meeting place. It was getting more and more difficult as time passed on. He wanted to shout to the world how awesome his life was, but knew the complications that would arise if he did. So, he stopped by the flower booth, choosing the perfect rose for Kate, before he took a few steps inside the alley and leaned against the wall. He knew she wouldn't be long.

* * *

Gates looked at the time, taking note that five o'clock had just struck. She marked the spot she was reading from and closed the file, knowing she would be able to finish the paperwork tomorrow.

As she cleared her desk, she glanced out the window, catching Castle and Beckett shaking hands. It was strange, she thought, how they suddenly had started shaking hands before he left each day.

She put the final pieces away and shut her computer down, just catching Detective Beckett as she was also preparing to leave. Gates shrugged into her coat and picked up her purse.

By the time she left her office and walked across the bullpen, the doors had shut on the elevator, and it had begun the trip downward. She decided to go ahead and take the stairs. It had been a long day, and she missed her husband. She could already be on the ground floor by the time the elevator returned. Oh, and she could stop by Remy's and pick up dinner for tonight.

She took the steps carefully, but quickly, and noticed she came out into the lobby just as Detective Beckett left the building. It just happened that she turned the same direction Gates was going, but the captain didn't think much about it.

The streets were crowded, as usual for the time of day. However, it was hard to miss the two lovers just inside the opening of an alley, so lost in each other that their world had stopped.

Then Gates realized who the two were.

It shouldn't have surprised her. It really shouldn't have at all. She'd had suspicions about the two for a while, but nothing concrete to show for any kind of romantic relationship until now.

There were a handful of regulations she could throw at the detective, but honestly, none of them technically applied. Mr. Castle was a civilian, after all, and as much as she'd hate to admit it, he really was a great asset to the homicide team.

And then, she saw how happy Beckett looked. Thankfully, the two hadn't noticed she was so close, and much to her embarrassment, staring. Gates collected herself and continued on to Remy's with hopes the two didn't see her. She didn't want to interrupt or ruin whatever plans they had for the evening.

It would be awkward enough, for her, just having the knowledge that she had caught them.

* * *

Kate hugged Castle, loving the feel of his body against hers. She carefully held on to the rose he'd given her. It was so different with him. She'd never dated a man who showered her with flowers and gifts, most of the time without a reason. It was just because it was something he wanted to do.

Just as they parted, she pressed a kiss to his lips. If she'd only realized so long ago, what his smile meant every time she saw it... but it really didn't matter now, did it?

"So what are the plans for tonight?" she asked, leaning back a little while her arms were still wrapped around his waist. It felt so good being this close to him.

Castle smiled a little wider and took her hand as he walked with her back the sidewalk. She let him lead the way. He obviously knew where he was going, and for once, Kate wanted to be surprised.

"I thought we'd go out for dinner and a movie... maybe back to The Old Haunt for drinks afterward." His eyes met hers again, and he added, "That is, if you want. We can do anything, Kate. Just give the word."

It sounded like a good idea. A night on the town, alone with him. And knowing Castle, he would make it feel like they were the only ones in the world. "It sounds great," she answered and brushed her thumb lightly over his knuckles, "and I'm starved."

They had only walked about two blocks, when he stepped toward the street to hail a cab. He must have caught the question in her eyes just as one of the yellow vehicles pulled to their side. "Fresh air is nice, but if we continue walking, we'll be late."

Kate nodded, she knew what he meant. It was nice to get outside for a little while. "No problem, Castle."

He smiled and opened the door, allowing her inside before he slipped in by her side. He gave the cab driver the address to their destination, then settled in by her side. "Aren't you curious about where we're going?"

"Not really," she answered, "I know it'll be great, wherever we go."

"It's just a little, out-of-the-way place. I figured getting away was probably top on the list for tonight."

Kate laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "You are absolutely right." It melted her heart, how he seemed to think of everything. There were no words she could think of to tell him how right he was, but she knew he understood completely.

* * *

Kevin Ryan walked up the stairs from the subway and saw his wife just a few short steps away. "Jenny!" he called, so happy to see her. It totally amazed him how much more he loved her each day.

She turned and smiled brilliantly at him, welcoming him into her arms and kissed his cheek. "I missed you today!"

"Me too," he replied, "I'm so happy to see you... Want to eat out tonight? We could go to that little place just a few blocks away..."

"Lead the way, Kevin. It sounds wonderful." She took his hand in hers and walked by his side. "Long day?" she asked.

He nodded. Jenny probably could tell by the dark circles he noticed under his eyes before he left work. "Yeah. Tough case, but we cracked it today. What about yours?"

She smiled shyly and squeezed his hand. "It was fine. I've been looking around, trying to get a few more ideas for decorating the nursery."

"That's awesome," he said, then kissed the back of her hand, "decide on anything?"

"Not until you take a look, of course," she answered, then seemed to take a misstep. Ryan moved to catch her as she said, "Hey, isn't that Kate and Rick?"

He looked ahead, seeing the writer just as he stepped through the door of the restaurant he and Jenny were going to. "Yeah, it is..."

"You know, it's so great that they're finally together," said Jenny, "They make a cute couple."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't tell them that," he mumbled.

His wife tugged at his hand, "What, honey?"

His mind blanked for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "I said, um, why don't we go someplace else? Give them some privacy, you know? I'm sure the last thing Beckett wants is to have their dinner crashed."

She seemed to think about his suggestion for a moment. "You know, you're right. I know they probably get enough attention, just with how well-known Rick is." Jenny leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "You are so thoughtful, Kevin."

He smiled and thanked her, remembering how terrified he was of running into co-workers while he was dating Jenny. Castle and Beckett deserved the same privacy while they were out on the town.

"Come on, Jenny," he suggested, "I know of another awesome place Castle told me about once. Why don't we give it a try?"

"That sounds great," she said, "Lead the way, boyo."

Kevin shook his head. He knew he'd probably one day regret telling her about that incident during the case with the Blue Butterfly, but still, he kinda liked the way she said it.

As they passed by the restaurant, he glanced inside and saw Castle and Beckett at their table.

Jenny's voice startled him. "It's really good to see them so into each other," she said, "Don't you think?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he answered, then kissed her. "Come on, let's leave those two lovebirds alone."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm right behind you."

* * *

Hours later, Kate and Castle stepped out of the Angelica. It really had been a great night, a wonderful dinner, and an awesome movie. She was a bit surprised it was _The Princess Bride_ he'd taken her to, but still, a fun time.

Kate leaned on his arm as they left the building, still relishing the warmth that radiated from him. One of these days, she'd remember to pack a jacket since the theater was always so cold. However, snuggling next to him during the movie was nice.

"Still want to go for drinks?" he asked, then kissed the top of her head, "Or, we can go back to the loft, if you want."

She was tired, but wasn't quite ready for the night to end. "The Haunt sound like fun."

Castle smiled and pulled her a little closer, "All right," he said, then stepped to the curb to hail a cab.

In a few moments, they were on their way to The Old Haunt, sitting almost as they had been walking, with barely any room between them. Kate let her hand rest high on Castle's leg, her thumb drawing circles against the fabric of his pants. After a few moments, his hand rested on top of hers, but leaving her thumb free to continue.

She loved this, how well they fit together, no matter what they were doing. She had tried on more than one occasion to tell him so, but always got caught on the words. Maybe tonight would be the night, but not this moment. Not yet. It had to be right.

The cab stopped, and she could see the lighting of The Old Haunt just outside. Kate stepped out of the cab while Castle paid the driver. It wasn't long before he was by her side once more.

He took her hand and led her inside.

The low lightning of the bar didn't take away from the bustling and happy atmosphere of the crowd. Castle smiled and waved at a few of patrons and employees that called to him, but didn't seem to let it distract him from leading her to their usual booth.

He ordered drinks from the waitress, then slipped into the seat across from her. "You've been quiet this evening. Do you feel all right?"

"I'm fine, Castle," she said, loving the concern in his eyes. "Just a long day, you know that."

Kate smiled, and as she leaned in to kiss him, noticed a man watching them in the far corner. It only took a moment for her to block the image. She wasn't here to be a cop, after all. Castle's lips met hers and the world melted away.

* * *

He watched them from the dark corner of the bar. He'd only been in the country for a few hours, and figured he would take a chance on 'checking in' as it were.

He had no idea that Beckett would be with his son tonight, but it was nice to see them together, and so in love. Part of him envied the two of them, being able to have the relationship they have, but then, his life would be drastically different.

And what a life it could have been, being a real father, being a part of Richard's life. Hell, he and Martha might have really hit things off and had half a dozen kids by now.

He chuckled to himself and took a long pull of his beer. Then again, domestic life might not have agreed with him so well, and things could have been terribly worse.

He smiled again when the slow notes of music pulled Richard and Beckett out of their booth and onto the dance floor. She really was something, someone good for Richard, and he was pretty sure his son knew as much.

The temptation to walk over and say something to the happy couple was becoming too much, so sadly, it was time to leave. As they swayed to the tune and entered into their own world, he motioned for the waitress to bring him his tab.

She left the paper with him, and he wished there was some way he could leave a sign, some way to let Richard know he was here, but it was against everything in his line of work to do so. So, he paid his tab and got to his feet, taking one last look at the couple on the dance floor.

Richard seemed to be looking in his direction, so he waved at his son, then quickly found his way into the shadows and out of the building. Maybe one day, they could have a normal relationship, but it wasn't meant to be, not quite yet.

* * *

Castle held Kate in his arms, then slowly spun her on the dance floor. There was nothing he liked better than looking so deeply into her eyes and having his hands on her like this, moving so slowly and sensually to the music.

She was back in his arms, just as the final notes of the song played. He took her hand in his, and looked up, seeing a tall man at the far end of the room. He couldn't see him very well, yet the man waved, then almost instantly disappeared into the shadows.

"Castle? Are you all right?" Kate asked, her concern was thick in the tone of her voice.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine... it's..." He honestly didn't know what to say, but he could have sworn he just saw... but no, it couldn't be. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Kate looked in the direction he couldn't seem to turn away from. "Are you sure? You act like you've seen a ghost."

He glanced again at the now-empty table, then to the door, not missing how it just shut. "I may have." Castle shook his head, and brought her back to their table. "It was probably just my over-active imagination. Don't worry about it, please." He smiled, and kissed the back of her hand.

"If you're sure," she said, brushing her fingers lightly across his cheek, then with a stern tone, added, "just don't do that again."

"I'll try not to, I promise," he said, filing the entire incident to his memory. He'd definitely be talking to his waitress soon. "I guess I've just had this weird feeling that we've been watched this evening, and this guy over there... just... set me over the edge for a moment."

She shrugged and took a drink. "I feel like I'm being watched all the time, but then, you're usually nearby..."

"Oh, very funny. The detective becomes the comic, ha, ha." He took a drink from his glass as well. "I can have them play another slow song, if you'd like to dance again."

Kate seemed to consider him for a moment. "I think I would like that."

"Or, even better, I could tell them to play only slow tunes, and we can close the place down." It really didn't matter to him what they did, as long as Kate was by his side.

She took his hand and squeezed it lightly, quirking her eyebrow upward as she said, "I do want to go home at some point, Stud."

"Oh. _OH_," he spluttered, completely understanding what she wasn't saying. "Well, then, we can leave anytime you're ready, just give the word."

"In a few," she said, with that smile he loved so much. "I'm not ready for the clock to strike midnight yet."

When another set of slow notes wafted through the air, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor and he gladly followed.


End file.
